


Giveaway Ideas

by dinodae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, CEO Seo Youngho | Johnny, How Do I Tag, I'm always down for porn but only in pwps or slow burn fics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, actually this is just me projecting on Johnny what i want to do to jae, i have high expectations for this tbh, i just want him to be loved and appreciated like he deserves, idk what im doing tbh, im sorry in advance, please be aware that i love jaehyun way to much, please give it lots of pining, sorry I'm a bottom jaehyun enthusiast, sorry this is my first attempt to post here, there are a lot of alternative universes here I think, welcome to johnjae hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinodae/pseuds/dinodae
Summary: So, I was scrolling through my Google drive and noticed that I have to many ideas that, unfortunately, I will never have the chance do develop — read as not have the time or energy —, but since they're so precious to me, I decided that it would be better if I donate them to someone that might be interested in writing the story, so here we are...Be aware that here you will find all kinds of AUs and please read the notes.The authors who get interested in any of the prompts can comment in the chapter or talk to me through Twitter, and we can decide what is better for both parts.Anyway, it's hard for me give up — kind of — these ideas I hoped would be bring to life through my hands, but is better if someone else write them than them being in my pocket for eternity.Hope you enjoy and get interested in some of these kinda crazy prompts. See ya.





	Giveaway Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> For organization's sake, the prompts will be separated through chapters, where some additional informations — as my original ideas and preferences for the fic — and maybe even pieces of scenes are gonna be exposed. The person who gets the prompt are free to do as pleased with the development — if it respect the essence of the idea, of course — and can use the given information, ignore or just get inspired by it. If some help will be needed with the story, I'm always here to help however I can.
> 
> If you don't have interest in writing but want to share some opinions about the prompts, please do it, I will be more than happy to read your thoughts!

**Womanizer**

CEOs johnjae

_omg where's the option to write the chapter title here?!_

_anyway, here's an aleatory scene just to contextualize_

"What about you, John? I've never seen you with someone in all this time. You must have pretty high standards for not feeling attracted to any of them." Jaehyun says as he puts down his almost empty glass, directing his gaze at the older.

"Oh, but I do feel attracted to them. it's just that for me, being physically attracted to someone isn't enough to make me hook up with them." He answers, gaining a strange look from Jung. " I mean, what do I know about them? Sure I can ask names, but what is that worth? I don't know them or what they like or are into, and I am not about to find out while doing it, so..." Youngho continued...? and drinking from his can.

"Man, you sound just like a high school girl".

"No, I sound like a perfect functioning person who has demisexuality and needs time to get to know their partner and grow some connections before wanting to stuff my dick between their asses." He immediately said.

"You're into anal?!", Yoonho asked, looking as surprised as he sounded.

Out of everything I said that is what caught up?!

Wait. Oh, shit. Shit. Johnny swallows down the plump in his throat. Seo feels a wave of relief wash over him, thankful for the drunkenness of the younger and his lack of registering his dammed words and what they implied.

"Don't you?" He asks back in the most nonchalantly way he muster.

"Huh," Jahyun says, fixing his eyes on the table and thinking hard about the answer. "I've done it a couple of times, yeah, but it's to much work for me." He ends, giving a quick nod afterwards.

"Oh, you're lazy then?"Johnny raise an eyebrow at him, managing to control his sudden interest in jaehyun's words. "The kind to just lay down and wait for things to happen during sex?"

Jaehyun shrugs, but it's clear that he is not ashamed by the older's conclusion about his performance during a sexual encounter.

°°°

So, as a demi person myself, this was my ideia of bringing demisexuality to fanfics. It's fundamental that Johnny stays this way cuz that's the essence of this story, but you can invent whatever you want for his past relationships.

My idea here was to make jae kind of a dick, who fooled around with every female in their company but never committed with any of them, and Johnny being the disapproving friend who always warns him that is not right to play with people's feelings.

The thing is, Johnny eventually falls in love with the younger, because despite being an idiot when it comes to love relationships, he is a good person and friend - and very cute when he allows himself to be - but doesn't know how to deal with it since Jae is clearly straight and very much sexual, unlike him, that needs acknowledge from the other person's life and personality to get attracted to them.

  
I think I visualized jaehyun as someone who discovers he was never really satisfied with his relationships because he was searching in the wrong plese - women - and in the wrong way - through sex -, but I want him to apologize to all the girl he harmed and somehow redeem himself.

  
Is very important that this have a female character whose jaehyun is always hitting but never succeeds and don't know the reason - neither do I honestly, I just want someway to show he is not irresistible for everyone. Please make she a nice and powerful girl - maybe super friends with seo?

  
One more thing tho, please show the growth of their relationship and the changes from bro dudes to to guys in love and jaehyun's crisis discovering he is very much interested in a man ( I kind of want to laugh to his desperation, maybe word vomiting to his gay best friend?)

  
That's it folks! And sorry for so much info too I kind of can't control myself when excited.


End file.
